Lasties with Firsties
is the series finale of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It is the fourteenth and final episode in Season 4 and the series final. It first aired on August 4, 2018 to 0.84 million viewers. Plot Summary After Mae gets accepted to a new boarding school, Dawn is desperate to make lasting memories with her best friend before she leaves; Nicky and Ricky secretly audition new best friends for Dawn. Full Plot Mae gets early admission to Hawk Crest boarding school and has to start earlier than anticipated. She is excited about the opportunity but Dawn is disappointed because it means her best friend would be leaving in a few days. Dawn has always hoped that she and Mae would always share their first experiences in everything. But now, Mae is about to go to boarding school and start having her firsties with other people. On hearing about Mae's prospective roommate, Amber, Dawn becomes jealous because she wants to be Mae's first roommate. So, Dawn decides to move in with her girlfriend, Mae. She goes to Mae's house and tells Mae that she's going to be her roommate for the remaining days. She orders a cheap bunk bed online so that she and Mae can sleep together. While Dawn is fixing the bed, she notices Mae video chatting with Amber. Dawn feels threatened by Amber. So, interrupts their video chat to make it clear that Amber can't steal Mae from her. Amber invites Mae over for a skydive and Dawn laughs it off because she knows Mae is scared of jumping out of a plane. Surprisingly, Mae tells Amber that she would love to try it. This makes Dawn more worried about losing her best friend. So, Dawn goes to bed and asks Mae to join her. She takes the top bed but it crashes down. Mae kicks her out. Meanwhile, Nicky and Ricky become worried that without Mae, Dawn will keep trying to hang out with them and ruining their plans. So, they come up with plans to look for a new best friend for Dawn. They trick their friends - Natlee, Avery and Miles - to come for an interview. But the friends walk out on them after realizing they had been given fake promises. Left with no choice, Ricky and Nicky agree to cast someone to play the role of Dawn's best friend. They call a group of girls and lie to them that they're auditioning for a BFF movie role. The first impressive girl to audition is Marcia. She admits that she didn't have time to practice saying Mae's lines. When Marcia mentions that she has a butler and a pool, Nicky and Ricky realize that they could take advantage of it. They realize that Mae doesn't offer them anything. But if Dawn had a best friend who had something the boys wanted, then they could all hang out together. So, out of selfish motives, Nicky and Ricky start audition girls by asking them about any cool things they have. The finalists are Marcia and Danielle whose dad has a private jet. When Marcia starts asking a lot of question, the boys let her go. Danielle gets cast for the role. After being kicked out by Mae, Dawn sadly returns home and starts playing the tuba. Nicky and Ricky bring Danielle to the house to meet Dawn. They tell her that Danielle first improv role is to try to cheer up Dawn. Danielle goes and sits next to Dawn on the couch, offering her love and support. Dawn is confused and still upset. So, Danielle thinks she messed up. She goes back to the kitchen and re-enters the room to try it again. This makes Dawn realize that Danielle is acting. She figures out that her brothers are held auditions to cast someone to play her best friend. The boys admit it. Dawn is angry with them but after hearing about Danielle's private jet, she decides to play along. She wants to use the private jet to go to skydive with Mae so that Mae doesn't do it with Amber first. Just before Mae's first time skydiving, Dawn, her brothers and Danielle jump into the helicopter from Danielle's private jet. They find Amber and Miles with Mae. Dawn tells Mae that she couldn't let her do it first with Amber. Mae admits that she is still scared of jumping out of a plane but she is doing it because it is less scary than leaving Dawn behind. When Danielle asks about the movie, the quads come clean that there was no movie since they don't need her anymore. So, she angrily jumps out. Amber asks Mae to jump with her but Mae remains behind, saying that she wants to do it with Dawn first. Mae and Dawn make up and say that they will always be each other's firsties. Dawn, Mae, Ricky and Nicky hold hands and jump together without waiting for Miles to read the instructions. So,they fall right through the Harper's house roof. Anne and Tom help them out of the suspended parachutes. Anne says that it will always be exciting in the Harper's house. Cast Main Cast *Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper *Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper *Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper *Allison Munn as Anne Harper *Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper *Kyla Drew Simmons as Mae Valentine Recurring Cast *Siena Agudong as Natlee *Isabella Revel as Avery *Theodore John Barnes as Miles Guest Cast *Pilot Paisley-Rose as Danielle *Brianna Reed as Marcia *Mishka Calderon as Amber Absent Cast *Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper Continuity *Dawn being over-possessive of Mae and jealous of Mae's friends and boyfriends was seen in I Want My Mae B. Back where she also went to great lengths to win Mae back from Miles. *Dawn forcing the boys to do stuff with her when Mae is not around was also seen in I Want My Mae B. Back. *Dawn started playing the tuba in Do-It-All Dawn. *Mae's cat Debbie is mentioned again. It was first seen in Valentime's Day and mentioned in multiple other episodes. *Mae being afraid of skydiving is the reason she dropped out of claiming she's Boco Yolo in It's a Hard Knocks Life. Trivia *This is the Season 4 and series finale of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. *This episode premiered alongside Quadspiracy Theory on August 4, 2018. *This episode was the series finale, making it the final episode of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. **This was the last episode filmed of Season 4 and of the entire series. ***Nickelodeon cancelled this series along with former Nickelodeon live action series, School of Rock. It is often that Nickelodeon live action series’ get cancelled after the four season landmark, usually consisting of around ninety to one hundred episodes. * Pictures of this episode were leaked by Kyla Drew Simmons, who portrays, Mae Valentine, and, Aidan Gallagher, who portrays, Nicky Harper. *Brianna Reed also guest starred in Raven's Home which is also run by Michael Feldman, the NRDD showrunner for the second season of Raven’s Home. *This is the second episode in which neither Dicky nor Britt appears, with the first being We'll Always Have Parasites. *Nicky saying "Marcia, Marcia, Marcia" is a reference to the 1969 sitcom, The Brady Bunch. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Final Episodes Category:Finale Category:Last episode Category:Series Finale